Your Gentleness
by RookiePeanutCookie
Summary: I let go of Merida and ran towards Jack. He smiled at me, tears rolling down his cheeks, and walk towards the centre of the railway, his back facing me. "JACK! PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"


**Hellooow! **

**Greetings from rookiepeanutcookie here.**

**I hope you will enjoy this WAP (What A Pairing) short**

**Fanfic that I recently made on my friend's notebook in**

**Independent study today. -, - Hehe**

**The pairing is based on Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians)**

**and Rapunzel (Tangled)…ENJOY :3**

WAP: Your Gentleness (Jackunzel Fan-fiction)

The rain, I love to cherish its gentleness, its calmness, and its understanding towards my mood. Every time I feel gloomy or sad, the rain would comfort me, as if it understands my feelings.

"Punzie!" I turned my head ad saw a blurred of red, running towards me. Merida. Of course it's her. She usually picks me up after my shift but her voice seems different. Her tone, it seems serious. There must be something wrong, because Merida was never serious except for that time when her three brothers went missing. She was panting and her forehead was sweaty. Beads of sweat are dripping from her head.

"Mer! Mer, what's wrong?" I held her shoulders, because she looked like she was about to faint. "Mer! Look at me! What. Is. Wrong?!"

"Come..Jack..Problem..Train" I can't seem to make up the words she was trying to say but then she started to pull my arm and dragged me somewhere. I made her stop, my heart beat couldn't seem to slow down. "What. What happened to Jack?" I can't help but stutter at my words. I nervously looked down and played with the strings on my hoodie.

"He… He's about to.. Commit suicide" My eyes went wide, there's a big lump in my throat that's preventing me to breathe, and my knees went weak. She pulled my hand again and dragged me towards the train's crossroads. Then that's when I saw him. My vision was a bit blurry and my throat hurts. I let go of Merida and ran towards Jack. He smiled at me, tears rolling down his cheeks, and walk towards the center of the railway, his back facing me.

"JACK! PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" My throat is burning because o the shout, but I kept running. A train was getting close and I ran faster, so fast that the wind was scratching my cheeks. When I saw that he wouldn't make it, I pushed him out of the railway, and just when the train was about to crash towards me, I just saw black, just darkness seeping into me. I heard the sounds of the train's wheels clashing and creaking against the metal rods of the railways. I heard muffled sobs near me, and my cheek felt warm tears rolling down my chin. I opened my eyes, blinking to adjust my weak vision, and saw a pair of icy blue eyes. The color feels cold and dim but it never fails to warm my heart. He held me and screamed my name. I smiled and hugged back while weakly speaking "What were you thinking?" it came out a bit croaked but I didn't really care at the moment. I heard a sad laugh, mixed with soft sobs,

"I should ask you the same thing.." He smiled sadly, which wrenched my heart. I didn't notice I was crying until I felt his hard, yet gentle thumb, stroke away the tear from my face. My vision was blurred by the tears and he held me closer again, my cheek rested on his firm shoulder. He rubbed the back of my head softly while having muffled sobs. My breathing was starting to slow down a bit and I felt calmness seep into me. I raised my head a bit and held the side of his face, my left hand gently erasing the tears as he leaned against my other hand. I was still crying but also smiling until I notice his bruises.

"Jack. Jack look at me. What happened to you?" He looked up slowly and I could see the cut on his rough lips, the bruise on his chin and left cheek, under the heavy bags of his eyes there was a cut, his eyes also a bit red from crying. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, my soft lips traced his skin softly. He smiled, a genuine one.

"My dad, he had beaten me up because he caught me when I was trying to run away from the house. My head has a bit blood on it cause he hit the top of my head with his beer bottle. He was obviously drunk and had neither sense nor sanity in his eyes. I told him that.. That I belong somewhere else..with someone better than him, someone who would want me. I know now that I belonged with you…" I started crying again as he continued his confession. "I thought that since my dad and your mom doesn't want us to be together, you would eventually stop loving me. So I thought that a life without you would just be meaningless. That's why I did. What I did. I just thought that…you. You didn't want me…anymore," I held him for an embrace, soft and loving, and also caring. "Please. Please don't cry...I know that I was stupid and.. And I-" I silenced him with a gentle kiss as my lips gently grazed upon his rough, chapped ones. I felt warm, even though the rain..wasn't really agreeing with my feelings today.

**I hope you really like this short but sweet yet a little heart-**

**aching Fanfic of mine. Feel free to leave suggestions and advices and recommendations whatsoever and HELP me to improve in this thingy!**

**Thanks for supporting. And I really, really, really, hope that I'd be posting soon. BTW, I'm working on a new WAP Fanfic called The Window. The pairing will be based on Jackunzel, ofc since they are my ultimate pairing! #OTP! And I also would be uploading the first chapter soon enuff, okey! Bai Cookies! (Btw I'm planning to call my readers the Cookies cause u guys are kewl. But I don't even know if I'll have readers) ~cries in a corner~**


End file.
